


Forgiveness

by Siberianskys



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Clint Barton's Backstory, Fix-It, Love Letters, M/M, Melancholy, Mementos, Steve Rogers' Back Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 06:55:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23967232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siberianskys/pseuds/Siberianskys
Summary: Clint kept everything Phil ever gave him.Prompts:  Film/Movie/Video, Bed, Making-Up
Relationships: Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov, Clint Barton & Steve Rogers, Clint Barton/Phil Coulson, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Phil Coulson & Natasha Romanov
Comments: 8
Kudos: 39
Collections: Allbingo





	Forgiveness

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts from Cotton Candy Fest at Allbingo.

Clint was sitting cross-legged on the Queen sized bed in his and Phil's guest room. His heart ached. He still couldn't believe that Phil had gone along with Fury's plot to lie not only to him and Nat, but to the rest of the team. He didn't know if he could find the forgiveness that Tony, Pepper, Steve, and Bruce had shown his spouse. He hadn't seen his husband since he brought him home from S.H.I.E.L.D. Medical. Nat had sided with Clint on what probably had more to do with her loyalty to him for neglecting to assassinate her when he'd been sent to do so than thinking he was right. 

He did get frequent reports from the S.H.I.E.L.D. nurses that rotated through the couple's Brownstone. As he sat, he listened to classic rock from the Bose radio that Phil had given to him when Clint had first allowed himself to be recruited into the agency. As the music played, he laid out the contents from the mahogany box that he'd found important enough to save. He used to keep those things in a shoe box, but early on in his relationship with Phil. his handler turned lover had taken him to a flea market in Connecticut where he found the carved box that replaced it. 

Clint jerked when he heard a knock on the bedroom door. He figured it was either Nat or one of the nurses that frequently came by, but when Clint said, "Enter," he was surprised. The person who was standing in the doorway was a casually dressed Steve Rogers.

"Do you mind?" Steve asked. 

Clint shook his head in the negative and gestured that Steve should enter. 

Steve left the door open behind him, took a wooden chair from behind the desk and turned it backwards so the back of the chair faced Clint and sat down, resting his arms across the chair back.

"You didn't come to see me," Clint said. 

"I came with Natasha to visit Agent Coulson," Steve said, "she's still with him."

"You have something on your mind, Cap," Clint said. 

Steve sighed. "This is none of my business, but I know if something should happen and I do nothing I'll never forgive myself."

"You think I should let Phil off the hook," Clint said, "even if he did let me believe that I was responsible for his death for the better part of a year."

"He was watching your wedding," Steve said, "when Natasha and I got there."

"And it made you nostalgic for Peggy?" Clint asked. 

"I was very fond of Peggy," Steve said, "but I loved Bucky."

"You and Bucky?" Clint asked, incredulously. 

Steve shook his head sadly. "I wasn't that brave; if I had it to do over I would be."

"Thank you," Clint said, decisively, climbing off the bed, taking Steve's face between his hands, and kissing him on the top of his head. "That's the kick in the ass that I needed."

"Does that mean I'm forgiven?" Phil asked, leaning heavily on a wheeled walker in the doorway with Natasha hovering nearby. 

"I'm the one that needs forgiving," Clint said. 

Phil reached out an arm and Clint took his husband into his arms and held him against his chest hoping that this sort of divide ever happen again.


End file.
